As Mil e Uma Noitadas de Ayane Yano
by HiddenStoryteller
Summary: Era uma vez um Rei sem Rainha. Era uma vez uma mulher livre. Era uma vez um Conselheiro Real.   Todas as noites, histórias são contadas para adiar a liberdade mais um dia. Até que, uma noite, o encantamento das histórias enfeitiça a pessoa errada...


**Disclaimer: **Todas as personagens de _Kimi ni Todoke_ pertencem a Karuho Shiina. Esta fanfic foi baseada no conto _Mil e Uma Noites_.

Dedicado a todas as vítimas do sismo de 11 de Março de 2011.

**As Mil e Uma Noitadas de Ayane Yano**

**I. A Dama 8112**

_Há muitos anos atrás, num reino longínquo, vivia um Rei num palácio sumptuoso. O rei tinha tudo o que um homem materialista poderia desejar – salas cobertas de dinheiro e jóias, súbitos e aliados fortes. Usufruía dos seus direitos como Rei sem nunca olhar as consequências. Apesar de ser inexperiente na arte de reinar e egocêntrico em muitos aspectos, o jovem Rei conseguia manter o reino em paz e prosperidade. _

_O palácio real ficava no centro da cidade-mãe, num plano elevado, para que, todos os dias, os seus súbditos pudessem contemplar a grandiosidade do seu governante. O seu egocentrismo e vaidade eram tão conhecidos que, nos vários reinos em redor, não havia uma única mulher ou jovem princesa que não falasse no Rei Pin sem um severo franzir de sobrancelhas. Sempre que Pin era rejeitado, entregava-se à bebida durante semanas a fio e misturava-se com o povo, divertindo-se com mulheres alheias. Durante esses dias, os guardas reais não tinham mãos a medir – procuravam o Rei em todas as casas de jogo e de má fama, sem se deixarem reconhecer, tentando-o convencer a regressar ao Palácio. Sempre que Pin os reconhecia, normalmente, arremessava-lhes tudo aquilo que tivesse à mão – cadeiras, garrafas vazias, gatos, comida… Até que, já cansado e com saudades da sua real cama, regressava de boa vontade ao palácio, onde jurava, para quem o quisesse ouvir, que não mais deixaria que nenhuma mulher lhe desse a volta à cabeça. _

_Após uma semana de buscas particularmente difícil, Pin tinha sido encontrado a dormir num beco sujo, despojado das suas vestes reais e de todo o ouro que possuía. Os reais conselheiros proibiram-no de sair do palácio durante o mês, enunciando cláusulas e leis reais que o obrigavam a assegurar legítimo sucessor do trono antes de ele poder ter direito a pôr em risco a sua própria vida. Caso não o fizesse, o monarca do reino mais próximo teria o dever de assumir o governo do rei incapaz. A esta lei dava-se o nome de __Populix__Proctetora__. Alertados para a leviandade e inconsciência do Rei, os vários monarcas dos reinos vizinhos tinham emitido decretos reais, nos quais acordavam que, caso Pin não apresentasse uma garantia de sucessão do trono no prazo de dois meses, um deles assumiria o seu lugar. Sentindo-se traído pelos seus próprios conselheiros, o Rei manteve-se sozinho no quarto durante uma semana, em intensa meditação. Quando finalmente saiu, anunciou que iria designar uma mulher para sua esposa na lua-cheia seguinte. Felizes com a decisão, os reais conselheiros apressaram-se a organizar o noivado – a descendência real iria ser finalmente assegurada e Pin poderia finalmente dar largas à sua leviandade._

_No entanto, as coisas não eram fáceis para o jovem Pin. Conscientes dos seus hábitos e da sua reputação nas casas de má fama, as jovens solteiras das famílias mais ricas hesitavam e pediam tempo para pensar. As próprias famílias desesperavam, indecisas entre o dever para com o Rei e o amor às suas filhas. Ao ouvir respostas indecisas, uma após outra, Pin virava costas e amaldiçoava o orgulho feminino. Curiosamente, apesar do seu egoísmo, o Rei parecia entender quando uma garota era forçada pela família a contrair matrimónio com ele. Nessas situações, o Rei abandonava a residência e limitava-se a pedir desculpa pelo incómodo. Se encontrar uma mulher era já um inferno, o casamento com alguém que nem sequer gostava dele, seria pior que o próprio Inferno._

_A demanda durou semanas a fio, com muitos sins indecisos e nãos pouco firmes. Um dos seus conselheiros, talvez o mais novo, um jovem arguto de nome Kento, já cansado de tanta procura e de tantos relatórios detalhados sobre os fracassos do real monarca, decidiu sugerir ao Rei que escolhesse uma noiva, ao acaso, de entre todas as jovens casadoiras do reino. Kento não fora particularmente feliz na escolha da hora em que decidiu falar com Pin – o Rei estava com um terrível mau humor e rogava pragas a quem se cruzasse com ele. Aceitou a proposta de Kento porque viu nela uma maneira de se vingar das mulheres no geral – uma delas seria sua e todas as outras a veriam coberta de ouro e de tudo o que ela desejasse. E ele poderia fazer a sua vida normalmente._

'_Todas elas vão desejar estar no seu lugar!' – Seguiam-se impropérios e mais pragas. Kento ria e redigiu nessa mesma noite um decreto que obrigava todas as mulheres do reino a darem o seu nome para o Real Sorteio. Perguntava-se se o Rei não seria capaz de sentir pena da pobre mulher que viria a contrair matrimónio com ele, mas, se isto o livrava das horas extra a fazer relatórios, então era certamente por uma boa causa._

_Nessa noite, Kento saiu do palácio com o coração leve. O ar estava quente e corria uma ligeira brisa. Ao longe ouvia-se o barulho das festas típicas da época, em vários cantos da cidade, numa mistura de vozes, tambores e guitarras. Sorrindo perante a ideia de ser servido por mulheres bonitas, Kento apressou-se a atravessar a ponte iluminada por archotes. De facto, o reino de Pin parecia ter submergido da água – a maior parte das casas e das estradas era feita sobre fortes suportes, mergulhados na água, e os próprios habitantes se deslocavam em estranhas embarcações. Uma vez que as habitações eram altas e maciças, algumas tinham até pontes que as interligavam e uniam assim os vários pontos das cidades do reino. A estrutura e organização do reino tinha sido de tal forma bem arquitectada que não havia falhas nas habitações e a circulação da população estava garantida. O próprio povo, grato há já várias gerações, possuía também um comportamento que respeitava soberanamente a água que os sustinha e suportava._

_Era nisto em que Kento pensava até se cruzar com uma mulher coberta por vestes coloridas e de tez morena, à saída da ponte. Fingindo admirar um dos vários brasões impressos nas pedras que o conduziam até uma ilha central, também cercada por água, Kento permaneceu à saída da ponte até conseguir captar a atenção da jovem._

'_O que traz uma jovem tão bonita a um local tão desolado como este?' – Kento exibiu o seu sorriso mais charmoso. Para seu grande espanto, a garota desviou o olhar com uma expressão digna._

'_Não tens nada a ver com isso.'_

_Por momentos, Kento interrogou-se se aquela não seria mais uma das muitas concubinas de Pin que se encaminhavam ao palácio pedindo protecção para as crianças que carregavam no ventre. Levando uma mão aos cabelos, Kento aproximou-se da garota, saltando duas pedras._

'_Ouça menina… O que quer que tenha a dizer a Sua Majestade, certamente poderá ficar para…'_

'_Eu não tenho nada a dizer ao Rei.' – Disse a garota, com um leve aceno de mão. O seu tom de voz era frio e arrogante. Kento sentiu-se levemente humilhado por ter pensado aquilo. Acabara de estragar aquilo que poderia ter sido uma noite agradável._

_A garota suspirou, com uma expressão levemente aborrecida._

'_De quem estavas à espera?' – Inquiriu novamente Kento. A garota fulminou-o com o olhar, dando-lhe claramente a entender que ele estava a ser incrivelmente exasperante._

'_Treinadora real.'_

'_Ah! Chizuru-chan! Já podias ter dito!' – Kento sorriu abertamente. Outra oportunidade! – 'Falei com ela ainda há pouco! Chizuru-chan decidiu assistir a uma festa, a alguns quilómetros daqui. Por acaso não queres que te acompanhe até lá?'_

'_Dispenso.'_

_A garota virou-se costas e encaminhou-se pelas várias pedras sobre a água. Algo desconsolado, Kento suspirou e deixou-se ficar junto a um dos pilares de pedra da ponte, a observar a água. Sempre tivera fama de conseguir cativar facilmente mulheres, mas aquela garota fora terrivelmente difícil. Pelas suas contas, talvez tivesse sido a primeira que recusava os seus avanços. O que era uma pena, de facto - teria sido uma noite bem passada, sem dúvida._

_Farto de olhar para a água, Kento encaminhou-se também pelas pedras, ponderando cada festa próxima e qual o melhor sítio para lançar o seu charme. Lembrou-se pelo caminho que, de facto, a treinadora real lhe tinha pedido um favor e lhe entregara um nome num papel. Ignorou este pensamento – o que quer que fosse que Chizuru quisesse, poderia ficar para o dia seguinte._

_Durante aquela semana, conselheiros e guarda real não tiveram mãos a medir. Registaram todos os nomes das mulheres solteiras, com idade inferior a vinte e cinco anos, obtendo uma listagem de centenas de folhas. Ao ver a quantidade de papel, Pin teve de chamar o real físico – no meio de tantas mulheres, muitas certamente seriam feias! O real físico teve de esfregar o frasco de sais no nariz de Pin para o reanimar, enquanto Kento lhe dizia que já não havia tempo para proceder a uma eliminatória. A ira do Rei caiu sobre todos os seus súbditos – não restou um objecto intacto na sala._

_Na sexta-feira dessa semana, ao cair da tarde, tendo o povo expectante em cima de embarcações, pontes e estranhas avionetas, deu-se início ao sorteio. Uma vez que Pin era muito supersticioso e queria que fosse Kami a decidir o seu destino (obviamente que tinha passado o dia anterior em jejum, obrigando conselheiros a rezar por ele), a cada mulher tinha sido designado um número. Quando saísse à rua e contasse as estrelas que via no céu, esse algarismo corresponderia ao primeiro do número da mulher escolhida. Depois, contaria as aves visíveis. Em terceiro lugar, olharia para o enorme relógio suspenso na água e veria os segundos. O número que formasse seria o da mulher escolhida._

_Irritado e nervoso, Pin vestiu as suas melhores roupas e deixou que o conduzissem até às portas de entrada do palácio. O povo olhava-o, frenético. Suspirou várias vezes e levou as mãos ao solo, murmurando uma oração que envolvia bebidas, mulheres e Kami. Levantou-se, algo desvairado, e começou a contar as estrelas que via._

'_Uma! Duas! Três! Seis! Oito! São oito!'_

_Os reais escribas anotavam o número nos seus papéis. Pin caminhou em círculos, com o nariz virado para o ar, procurando pássaros. Como não via nenhuns, ordenou que os seus guardas atirassem para o ar. Ao soar dos tiros, vários pássaros esvoaçaram pelos céus._

'_Um-dois-quatro-nove-onze! Onze!'_

_Os reais escribas voltavam a anotar o número. 811. Já só faltaria mais um número, preferencialmente com um único algarismo. Na audiência, várias mulheres gritavam de alívio. Pin deitou as mãos aos ouvidos, fechou os olhos e virou-se para o relógio. Quando abriu os olhos, o relógio marcava 7 e 42 da noite. 81142._

'_Vossa Majestade… Não te-'_

'_Eu sei que não temos esse número!' – Pin rodopiou num pé de olhos fechados e voltou a murmurar a cantilena durante vários momentos, originando um suspiro comum nos seus conselheiros. Quando abriu os olhos, apontou furiosamente para o relógio e berrou:_

'_Dois! Dois! Dois! Dois!'_

_Um dos conselheiros aproximou-se da multidão e, agarrando um estranho aparelho afunilado, gritou:_

'_A dama com o número 8112 será agora anunciada.'_

_O tumulto aumentou e Pin sentou-se impropriamente no chão de pedra. Estava farto, maldisposto e com fome. Ao seu lado, Kento percorria animadamente as listas, procurando a dama 8112. Registou o nome da mulher num papel e correu animadamente até ao conselheiro anunciante._

'_Ayane Yano.'_

_Inspirando profundamente, o conselheiro berrou novamente para o funil:_

'_A dama Ayane Yano será a esposa do nosso monarca!'_

_Uma chuva de aplausos ecoou na praça, onde as mulheres se abraçavam. Contrastando com os aplausos e risos, um grito de horror ecoou também de trás dos guardas. Kento não conseguia ver quem tinha desferido o grito, mas, pelo tumulto dos guardas, quem quer que fosse, estava a fazer muita pressão para passar para a zona dos conselheiros. Por fim, irrompeu uma cabeleira castanha, desferindo pontapés a quem se atravessasse no seu caminho._

'_Seus palhaços incompetentes! Eu disse-vos para a deixarem de fora!' – Era uma mulher alta e magricela quem gritava histericamente, esbofeteando tudo e todos. Em dois passos aproximou-se de Kento e apertou-lhe os colarinhos de encontro à sua garganta._

'_Tu, seu palhaço loiro, vais-me dizer que isto foi um engano!' – Kento foi sacudido e enxovalhado, mas continuava a rir._

'_Entende, Chizu-chan, ordens são ordens e Ayane é, para todos os efeitos, solteira…'_

'_Não quero saber seu cara de morcego falante! Como foste capaz!' – De olhos agora marejados de lágrimas, Chizuru largou-o e perdeu-se pela multidão. Kento sentiu uma leve pontada de culpa. A verdade é que só soubera do pedido já demasiado tarde para poder riscar o nome da amiga de Chizu-chan (que, por acaso, tinha escrito num papel que depois deixara algures numa taberna). Sempre pensara que o acaso e o destino livrariam quem quer que ela fosse daquele fim._

_A trupe real regressou ao palácio depois de anunciar o noivado para dali a quatro dias. Kento procurou Chizu-chan, mas não a voltou a ver até ao jantar, no salão real, na companhia de um dos capitães da corte. Como parecia mais calma, Kento dirigiu-se a ela. Vestia ainda com vestes de trabalho, o que Kento considerou algo extramente pouco sensual numa mulher._

'_Chizuuu-chaaaaaaan!'_

_Chizuru cerrou os punhos e voltou a apanhar-lhe os colarinhos, irritada._

'_Como te atreves a sequer me dirigir a palavra?' – Atrás de si, Ryu, tentava, infrutiferamente, acalmá-la._

'_Ah, Chizu-chan, vais-me alargar novamente a gola da camisa…' – Gemeu Kento. Chizuru deixou-o cair no chão._

'_Nani?'_

_Kento levantou-se, sacudindo pó invisível das suas vestes. Agarrou um pequeno sofá ali perto e arrastou-o para si, sentando-se no braço de pele._

'_Ontem estava uma garota à tua espera na ponte. Queria falar contigo, mas quando lhe disse que estavas na festa, ela deixou-me sozinho.' – Suspirou. – 'Uma pena mesmo, porque ela era bem gosto-'_

_As mãos de Chizuru voaram novamente para o seu pescoço._

'_Chizu-chaaaaan, há pessoas que amam o meu pescoço, por favor não o estragues…'_

'_Nem te atrevas a dizer que ela era gostosa ou o que quer que seja! Graças a ti, ela vai viver no palácio para o resto da vida!'_

_Por momentos, Kento parou de rir._

'_Ayane no desuka?'_

_Chizuru largou-lhe o pescoço, acenando._

'_Hai. É ela também quem desenha as roupas para nós no palácio. Ela tinha-me pedido para a tirar da lista porque possivelmente teria uma proposta de casamento em breve… ' – Por momentos, os olhos de Chizuru voltaram a brilhar. – 'Hoje disse-me que tinha terminado o namoro porque o homem a pretendia manter em casa o dia todo, a cuidar dos filhos. Como se isso fosse vida para alguém…'_

'_Na verdade, há muitas mulheres que sonham ter esse modo de vida!' – Kento tentou animar Chizuru, mas a única coisa que recebeu em troca foi um olhar fulminante. Kento, Ryu e Chizuru permaneceram a olhar para o chão durante algum tempo até que Ruy, habitualmente calado, tossicou levemente. Pousou a mão em cima do ombro de Chizu._

'_Chizu, ela estava sujeita a isto de qualquer forma. Pensa na quantidade de mulheres que não queria estar na lista e que também tinham namorados. Seria injusto que apenas uma delas, porque te conhece, ficasse fora do sorteio.' – Ryu tinha o condão de acalmar Chizuru, pensou Kento. Ela suspirou e sentou-se no chão, levemente apática. Tão impróprio para uma senhora…_

_Kento levantou-se rapidamente, aproveitando o momento de reflexão de Chizu para desaparecer do mapa._

'_Bem, nesse caso, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Desejo-vos a ambos uma boa noite! Ja ne Chizu-chaaaaaan! Ja ne Ryuuuuuuuu!'_

_Kento afastou-se rapidamente, quase correndo para a entrada do salão. Fechou as portas atrás de si com um suspiro. Ao longe ouvia os murmúrios dos preparativos para a festa. Debaixo dos seus pés, nas cozinhas, a azáfama era enorme – os cozinheiros não paravam de receber carnes, ovos e legumes em quantidades industriais, e perdiam uma boa parte do seu tempo a organizar os novos ajudantes nas arrumações. De vez em quando, como era o caso, ouvia-se um chefe particularmente farto gritar com um novo ajudante. _

_Kento procurou uma varanda próxima. Sentia-se incrivelmente culpado e precisava de respirar ar fresco. Ele podia ter evitado aquela selecção, se não tivesse perdido o papel. _

_Agora, aquela garota morena de ar irritadiço seria forçada a conviver com um Rei egocêntrico e de maus vícios._

_O conselheiro passou o resto da noite naquela varanda, sem sono. Os dias até ao casamento passaram depressa e a própria boda foi célere. A culpa corroía-o. Não conseguiu assistir ao acto religioso e não presenciou qualquer refeição. Esperava pela noite para dar a bênção como conselheiro real a Ayane e lhe pedir desculpa formalmente. Durante uma breve perseguição animada a duas garotas de um reino vizinho, Kento soube que Ayane tinha surpreendido todos os presentes com o seu vestido. Até o próprio Pin tinha perdido a fala perante a visão da noiva. Também foi bastante falado o facto de a noiva se ter mantido impávida e serena durante a cerimónia, sem verter uma lágrima ou esboçar um sorriso. A pontada da culpa voltou com mais força._

_A noite tinha já caído há várias horas quando Pin e a noiva se dirigiram à Ala dos Conselheiros para a bênção. Kento guardou-se para último, esperando que todos os restantes abandonassem a ala para ficar sozinho com Ayane. A noiva estava sentada numa cadeira da enorme sala de madeira azul, fitando uma janela. Kento entrou com uma vénia curta e proferiu as palavras ensaiadas da bênção. No fim do discurso, Ayane murmurou:_

'_É tudo?'_

_Kento abanou a cabeça e avançou para ela, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Enquanto ela o olhava, de forma austera, Kento desferiu uma vénia maior._

'_Sumimasen. Não fiz o que me tinham pedido. Se houver algo que possa fazer por si, diga. Sinto-me em profunda dívida para consigo, Vossa Alteza.'_

_Voltou a endireitar-se e encaminhou-se para a saída. O coração ainda sentia a pontada de culpa, mas, pelo menos, a sua consciência estava mais tranquila._

'_Matte kudasai.' – Ayane levantara-se da mesa._

_Kento estacou perante a porta e sorriu novamente._

'_Hai?'_

'_Disse para lhe dizer se houvesse algo que pudesse fazer por mim.'_

'_Hai.'_

'_Se eu lhe pedir algo, jura que não abrirá a boca.'_

'_Tem a minha palavra, Vossa Alteza.' – Kento sentiu o coração a bater mais rápido. Talvez Ayane fosse rápida a perdoar e o quisesse como confidente e conselheiro também!_

'_Disseram-me que o Rei gosta de histórias.'_

_Kento riu. Que engraçado, Ayane iria presentear o rei com histórias! Quem diria que aquela garota tão pouco dada seria capaz de aceitar a missão que lhe tinha sido imposta!_

'_Hai, hai, Pin adora ouvir histórias de todos os tipos! Ele passa horas junto de contadores de histórias, de saltimbancos e de padres porque acredita realmente em tudo o que ouve!' – Riu novamente. Lembrava-se quando Pin regressara ao palácio, mortificado por ter ouvido uma história de terror em que a noiva matara o amado com treze facadas._

'_E em quais ele mais acredita?'_

'_Nas histórias de terror, certamente!' – Kento voltou a ocupar o lugar inicial, em frente a Ayane. Ela sorria agora. Com uma túnica longa branca, que contrastava com os cabelos castanho-mel caídos no decote, Ayane parecia uma figura saída de um conto de fadas. Pin tinha tido sorte, na verdade – Ayane era bonita._

'_Entendo. Qual é o seu nome?'_

'_Miura Kento, Vossa Alteza, ao seu dispor.' – Kento desferiu uma nova vénia. Com um aceno, Ayane dispensou-o novamente, fitando a mesma janela. Kento saiu animadamente. A rainha tinha-o feito seu confidente! Estava tão contente que decidiu sair do palácio para se divertir um pouco._

_Os locais habituais de Kento era uma taberna próxima, de criadas encantadoramente inocentes. Após passar uma hora a distribuir galanteios e beijos, Kento sentiu o seu porta-moedas algo vazio e decidiu regressar ao palácio. Saltitou de pedra em pedra e atravessou as várias pontes aéreas até chegar às muralhas. Os guardas faziam ronda zelosamente, mas, a partir de certa hora, dispersavam e aglomeravam-se em pequenos grupos. Kento passou praticamente sem ser visto até à entrada do palácio. Apesar de ter a visão ligeiramente turva do álcool, por momentos, pareceu-lhe ver uma figura encapuçada a escapulir-se por uma porta lateral. No entanto, ignorou a visão e arrastou-se para o quarto._

_No dia seguinte, o Rei recusou-se a sair da cama. Kento foi chamado, juntamente com os restantes conselheiros, ao quarto do Rei para avaliar a situação. Pin estava ainda com as vestes do dia anterior, coberto com lençóis, implorando por um padre. Precisava de expurgar os demónios! Quando inqueriram a jovem noiva, Ayane encolheu os ombros e retorquiu que não entendera por que razão Pin ficara tão temente de repente. Kento notou que também Ayane tinha um aspecto cansado._

'_Dormiu mal, Alteza?' – Perguntou Kento, quando ambos se encontraram a sós, num corredor de acesso à pequena saleta anexa ao Quarto Real._

'_Como haveria de dormir bem, quando Sua Alteza decide ter terrores nocturnos?'_

_Ayane sorria. Kento perscrutou-lhe o olhar e, de repente, soltou um grito:_

'_Contou-lhe histórias de terror, não foi?'_

_A mão fina de Ayane cobriu-lhe a boca._

'_Se contas a alguém, mato-te, ouviste-me?'_

_Encostado contra a parede, Kento acenou entusiasticamente. _

'_Mas porquê…? Ele sempre se gabou de ser bom na cama! As mulheres da vila sempre se divertiram com ele…!'_

_A mão de Ayane foi de encontro ao rosto de Kento. Mais espantado com a acção do que com a força do impacto, Kento fixou Ayane. O seu rosto estava vermelho e tremia._

'_Insultas-me. Sou forçada a servir de mulher para um homem que não amo e agora comparas-me a uma reles prostituta?'_

_Kento mordeu o lábio. À sua frente, as lágrimas saltaram dos olhos de Ayane. De repente, esta começou a desferir murros no peito de Kento._

'_Tu podias ter impedido isto, tu devias tê-lo impedido!'_

_E a ideia fora sua._

_A garota que o esmurrava podia ser qualquer outra. Poderia até ser sua irmã. Era Ayane, infelizmente._

_Kento empurrou-a ligeiramente._

'_Lamento. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer agora.'_

_O rosto de Ayane fixou-o desesperadamente por momentos, até que ela começou a limpar as lágrimas à manga. Com os movimentos, um pequeno frasco com líquido caiu no chão. O tapete ficou manchado com o líquido e no ar pairou um ligeiro toque a canela. Ao ver o frasco partido no chão, Ayane deixou-se cair e voltou a chorar. Kento deixou-se ficar de pé._

'_O que tinha o frasco?'_

_Não obteve resposta. Kento baixou-se e tocou ao de leve em Ayane, que o empurrou violentamente._

'_Ayane-sama, por mais que queira, não há nada que eu possa fazer agora para mudar o que aconteceu… Se quiser eu posso restituir o que estava dentro desse frasco…'_

'_Ninguém pode substituir o que estava lá dentro.' – Ayane levantou-se novamente, limpando as últimas lágrimas._

'_Era uma poção para dormir, não era?'_

_Ayane sorriu ao de leve._

'_Não. Se assim fosse, o Rei teria dormido.'_

_Kento levantou-se também. O cheiro a canela persistia agora no ar, adocicando-o._

'_Que poção era? Eu conheço curandeiras, elas podem tent-'_

_Ayane olhou-o fixamente, na dúvida. Kento decidiu usar a indecisão em sua vantagem._

'_Eu não direi nada ao Rei. Afinal, está nesta posição por minha culpa.'_

_Ayane acenou e baixou a cabeça._

'_Aceito então. Encontra-me uma poção para ver.'_

'_Ver?' – Kento baixou a voz e indicou a Ayane a porta para a saleta anexa, onde dois cadeirões e uma grossa mesa de carvalho os esperavam em frente à lareira. Kento correu a fechar as portas. Um passo em falso e era a sua cabeça que rolaria._

'_Sim, ver aquilo que está dentro da tua cabeça.'_

_Kento aproximou-se de Ayane e ajoelhou-se à sua frente._

'_Durante quanto tempo achas que isto funcionará? Tu vais acabar por ir para a cama com ele, sabes?'_

_Ayane baixou os olhos._

'_Enquanto não o fizer, ganho tempo.'_

_Kento teve vontade de pousar a sua mão na dela, mas o gesto pareceu-lhe indelicado. Afinal, tinha sido ele o principal causador daquela tremenda confusão – não era a hora mais indicada para se entregar a galanteios. _

'_Sendo assim, eu posso passar a vigiar as noites.'_

_Ayane ergueu as sobrancelhas._

'_Isso é algum tipo de perversão?'_

_Kento sorriu toscamente._

'_Não, eu ficaria aqui nesta sala e asseguro-me que o Rei bebe a poção todas as noites. Caso o Rei não queira beber, borrifo o ar com a poção.'_

_A ideia era boa, demasiado boa._

_Ayane acenou com a cabeça. Também ela vestia ainda as vestes de cerimónia. Com o mesmo gesto, dispensou-o e Kento correu para a porta, saindo à pressa do palácio._

_E foi assim que começou a série de noites bêbedas em álcool e canela, com Kento Miura fechado na saleta real enquanto Ayane contava as suas histórias ao Rei. Eu, uma mera serviçal, tive o azar de passar pelo corredor onde a rainha deixou cair o frasco da poção e ouvir a conversa. Conhecia Ayane, Chizuru, Ryu e até Kento por isso aquela ligação não me pareceu despropositada. Curiosamente, no dia do casamento, tinha observado o comportamento estranho de Miura e segui-o várias vezes, na tentativa de entender ao certo o que tinha acontecido. Obviamente que a memória me falha e alguns detalhes me são já vagos. O que aconteceu depois, durante as noites, desconheço – também eu tinha o meu trabalho e a minha vida. Como discordava daquela ideia idiota desde o início, decidi guardar o segredo até à minha velhice. Escrevo-o agora para que todos saibam as Mil e Uma Noites de Ayane Yano e para que o erro não volte a ser repetido por nenhum monarca. _

_ Chigusa._


End file.
